candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2015
12:35 Hi? 01:08 Hi 01:14 o/ 01:32 gtg 01:45 School sucks 01:45 -_____________- 01:50 Hi. 02:29 hey 02:30 Hi. 02:43 Hello Linda. Do NOT flood the chat again. 03:29 User blog:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711/Should I apply for Admin? what do you think? 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 PENIS 06:23 (troll) 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:23 PUSSY 06:25 Go away, Troll. 06:25 And never come back. 06:25 Thank you very much. 06:51 Why Cat opposed me? 06:51 IDK 06:52 You can visitCupcakes and Cakes Wiki 06:52 Do we don't 06:52 No* 06:52 Its on my favorite wikias section 06:53 Another unnecessary wiki? -___- 06:53 No 06:53 Yes 06:53 it is -____- 06:53 its about cakes 06:54 "White Flowers" 06:54 -___- 06:54 Cakes and flowers 06:54 It's Unnecessary though.... 06:57 Not really 06:57 It is :/ 06:57 I have removed the wikias from my favorites 06:58 Now you can't see it 07:00 Happy now 07:08 Just lucky you can't see it 07:09 Hey people. 07:09 * ChaneyTheSamurott eats cornflakes with low-fat milk 07:11 By the way, this Samurott reduced his weight. 07:11 Emma? 07:12 I have. 07:12 208 lbs. ---> 170 lbs. 07:12 Good for you. 07:12 * ChaneyTheSamurott shows a low-fat poffin 07:12 Keep working to improve your posture and trim that tummy. 07:12 Made by Emily. 07:13 Lets see the ingredients list 07:13 * Emmaelise401 grabs the poffin case 07:13 * ChaneyTheSamurott handles you it, it contains only good things 07:13 Hmm... 07:13 It does contain a bit too much carbs, but other then that, it is completely fine. 07:19 * ChaneyTheSamurott shows a recipe of Hannah's "carrot poffins with broccoli 07:19 Hmm.... 07:20 A little bit high on salt I would say.... 07:21 other then that, very healthy. 07:24 Hi. 07:24 Up, Down. 3 07:24 Up, Down. 4 07:24 Up, Down. 5 07:25 What sort of avatar is that, Chaney? Is it a 9/11 memorial? 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 6 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 7 07:25 Up, down 07:25 8 07:25 We will now speed up. 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Up, Down 07:25 Yes, it is a 9/11 memorial. 07:26 Congratulations fatty! you completed the push ups tutorial 07:26 Remember to buy chaneys Carrot Cake Cooked Poffins 07:27 Uhh, what is this you're on about? 07:28 hold up 07:30 Hannah says she sells ten for $19. 07:32 Guys 07:32 I need to discuss something serious though... 07:32 Are peeps like holiday hut and michael alts? 07:32 OH SHOOT 07:33 Good god.... 07:33 Hi Cat. 07:33 hey guys 07:33 Oh god..... 07:34 but seriously 07:34 Edit farming for badges 07:34 is Michael, the lord of wikia an alt for kool, filli, or fiona? 07:34 and what about Holiday Hut? 07:34 i kinda doubt it 07:35 Think about it cat 07:35 i also don't think it's good to be suspicious like this about everyone 07:35 Fiona: Not at all. fiona talks about gross stuff. 07:35 Filiiii: Again, not at all. Filiiii has changed a lot and now, he is friendly. 07:35 Cat 07:35 it only gives the trolls a good laugh 07:35 I don't know if you have heard about the VariousThings story. 07:35 and has absolutely no benefit for us. 07:36 I can sniff out a sockpuppet from miles away. VariousThings was a wiki user who had over 2,000 edits and was on the wiki for 3 months. 07:37 I talked too lefty in chat... and I sugguested that he was kool. 07:37 through 2 months of searching vigorously for evidence, we found out on CC and his/her/its own wiki that he/she/it was kool. 07:38 My dad is stuck on 199 (in CCS). 07:39 that level can burn 07:39 js 07:39 I was lucky on 199. I guess 191 blessed me. 07:39 Hi Asew. 07:39 Hi Asew and Cutrfurryobjectinthedark 07:39 Hello chubby red one. 07:52 Lag? 07:52 Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, Wales 07:52 ouch 07:53 * Catinthedark is doing too many things at once 07:53 Chaney, I bet you would know where that comes from. 07:53 I saw that weatherman absolutely NAIL the pronounciation of that place :D 08:21 Then what is it, HH? 08:22 burn the witch Holiday Hunt 08:22 Hut* 08:51 spooky = Shy Guy Cube 08:51 lenny = Lenny Cube 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> yup 08:51 mule = Ship 08:51 blockbite = UFO I think 08:51 I think neverending gets another UFO 08:52 ahead = Wave 08:52 robotop = Robot 08:52 gandalfpotter = Trail 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> what is the hardest coin for you in Geometrical Dominator? 08:54 Hmm 08:54 The last one 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> mine would probably be the 2nd or 3rd 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> Hardest coins (IMO): 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> SM: 3rd 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> BOT: hmm… don't really remember 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> Polargeist: 3rd 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> Dry Out: not sure 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> BAB: none of them were hard... 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> CLG: 3rd 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> Jumper: 1st 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> ™: 2nd 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> Cycles: 3rd 08:55 <3litecandycrusher> XStep: 2nd 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> Clutterfunk: 3rd 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> ToE: 2nd 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> EA: 2nd 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> BP: 1st 08:56 TM 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> GD: 2nd, i guess 08:56 For me, the 1st in Clutterfunk was the hardest 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> the other levels which i did not list i have not yet completed 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> Clutterfunk's 1st was not too easy 08:57 Clubstep.... 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> the 2nd coin was VERY easy in Clutterfunk 08:57 None of them were too challenging 08:57 But the second one would be the most difficult 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> EA, none of them were too hard 08:57 Electrodienamix... 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> the 2nd coin in EA though can be kinda hard 08:57 Same thing with Clubstep, hard level but easy coins 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> ToE's 2nd coin is ridiculously hard 08:57 I'd say the last one is the hardest 08:57 <3litecandycrusher> (yes, ToE) 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> 1st coin in ToE was not easy, either 08:58 For ToE, it's reverse 08:58 Easy level, but hard coins 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> XStep's 2nd coin is very difficult 08:58 Hexagon Force... 08:58 <3litecandycrusher> Cycles: 3rd coin :/ 08:58 I can say without a doubt this would be the third one 08:59 The 0.5x speed is a paiin 08:59 ToE2... 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> ToE2: we all know the answer to this one. 08:59 Mm hmm 08:59 Deadlocked... 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> the 2nd 08:59 MY GOD THE COINS ARE DIFFICULT 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> Deadlocked - i don't know 08:59 The first one is absolute batcrap 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> i can't get past 16% on Deadlocked :/ 08:59 You have to fly way up high in the ship part to get the key to unlock the route for the first 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> GD has some pretty easy coins 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> oh, that coin? 08:59 Then you have to use a shortcut in the second robot part 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> pfft that's not hard at all 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> grabbing the key is a piece of cake 09:00 But the last one isn't hard, all you have to do at the first monster that is barfing a laser is to go up 09:00 Grabbing the key is insane -.- 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> the key is not hard at all to grab! 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> GD has the easiest coins in the game IMO 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> EA and BP also have easy ones 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> i'm making a level with 2 secret coins in it so far 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> the 1st one is kinda hard, the 2nd one is pretty difficult 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> so far my level is about 40 seconds long… grr it's a lot of work to test 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is thinking about posting a video of his level to Everyplay 09:05 That's what I did 09:05 I posted my level to Everyplay and YouTube 09:06 My YouTube video has 40 views 09:06 I uploaded it a month afo 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> i can't do it to youtube, but i can do it to Everyplay 09:06 ago* 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> my level 09:06 You can upload it to YouTube through Everyplay 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> is not great, but i'm proud of it 09:06 When you click on the Watch Replay, there is a YouTube button 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> oh 09:06 <3litecandycrusher> right 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> meh, i'll post the final version to youtube 09:07 MY 463 video has 69 views (naughty) 09:07 <3litecandycrusher> but the unfinished video to Everyplay only 09:11 POp Quiz! 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:11 What is my most popular video on youTube? 09:11 10 09:11 9 09:11 8 09:11 7 09:11 6 09:11 5 09:11 4 09:11 3 09:11 2 09:11 1 09:11 TIME UP 09:11 <3litecandycrusher> i don't know your youtube channel, so... 09:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OI3RDIx-jCk 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> my turn to quiz you! :P 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> what is element 87 on the periodic table? :P 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 10 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 9 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 8 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 7 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 6 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 5 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 4 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 3 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 2 09:12 Uranium? 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> 1 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> TIMES UP! 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> and it's not Uranium 09:12 Uranium is like 89 or 90 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> Uranium is 92 09:13 Crap 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> 87 is Francium 09:13 I wouldn't have guessed that 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> lol 09:13 We've been going over the periodic table, but not the elements 09:13 We've been making Bohr models and Lewis structures 09:13 Figuring out the number of neutrons 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> somehow i memorized the whole periodic table... 09:13 Give me an element, I dare yahs 09:13 <3litecandycrusher> what is... 09:13 Wait, not a transition metal 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> ok 09:14 NOT A TRANSITION METAL 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> what is…. 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> element 9? 09:14 Boron is 8... 09:14 Carbon? 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> to both 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> Boron is 5, Carbon is 6 09:14 Grr 09:14 Silicon? 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> eh, no worries, i used to do silly things like this a lot, too 09:14 <3litecandycrusher> nope 09:15 <3litecandycrusher> that's 14 09:15 Florioune? 09:15 Flourine? 09:40 Chat, Y U so dead 10:24 ayy lefty 2015 09 11